


Honeymoon

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can’t remember the last time he took a nap in the morning.</p><p>set within the same time period as 6x09 (“Child Star”), with absolutely no spoilers beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t _have_ to write a reaction fic every week, but even after an episode without Kurt and Blaine in it I found that I still had to write something. There are too few episodes left for me to skip one.
> 
> So have a bit of sleepy, happy Klaine on their honeymoon.

The late morning light filtering through the unfamiliar gauzy curtains is grey and cool. The sound of the rain against the windowpanes is a gentle, soothing whisper of noise. Kurt lies heavy-limbed and sleepy beneath the thick, fluffy cloud of the duvet and watches the tree outside the window cast dim, dreamy shadows across the elegant wallpaper of the room.

He can’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed, so content. He can’t remember the last time he took a nap in the morning.

There’s always so much to do, always so much on his mind. Life is busy, exciting, and sometimes quite hard.

Kurt sighs out a soft, centered breath and luxuriates in the quiet stillness of his heart.

Here today, that frantic fight up the ladder of his life feels incredibly far away. He knows it will return, but right now the comfortable mattress and pillow beneath him are like the sweetest sort of quicksand, surrounding him and pulling him down into their grasp. Life beyond the soft sheets, warm skin, and safe, rainy cocoon all around him feels like a distant dream.

There’s just here, his honeymoon. There’s just Blaine, his husband.

As Kurt blinks half-awake at the patterns of rain and shadows dancing across the window, it’s difficult to make himself think about the choir room, the kids, and Rachel there alone without him.

Difficult but not impossible. Sectionals are coming up, after all. Rachel is supposed to be getting the glee club ready, but it’s entirely possible she’s driven half of them to quit without him there to help focus her.

“I wonder what lesson Rachel’s dreamed up for the glee club this week,” he muses, slowly running his palm along his husband’s forearm where it’s wrapped around his waist.

The brush of Blaine’s scattered hair against his palm is deeply comforting, the touch even more of an anchor than the duvet over them. He can feel the vibrations of Blaine’s nearness all of the way into his bones, satisfying and reassuring. This is real again. They’re together. They’re together forever this time, the two of them building their life and taking on the world hand-in-hand.

Blaine snuggles in closer from behind, rumpled and naked, and yawns against Kurt’s shoulder before tucking his nose against it. “Should I be worried that you’re in bed with me but thinking about Rachel?” There’s a quiet, teasing smile in his sleep-rough voice.

Kurt links their left hands on his own bare stomach, their wedding rings pressing together. They’re still new enough for him to notice, but he thrills at the thought that there will be a day when they will feel so normal he won’t even think of the bands on their fingers each time he encounters them.

They have a long life together to look forward to. There’s a lot he is excited to get used to.

“I’m thinking of you, too,” he tells Blaine, and he can’t be worried about how easily he’s cracked open his chest and shown every bit of his heart to Blaine again. It’s scary in the way that rollercoasters are: terrifying to feel so at risk but with the knowledge of safety beneath it. There aren’t a lot of places in Kurt’s life that he feels safe being vulnerable, but Blaine is one of them. Blaine is his rock and his respite... and now his husband.

Kurt squeezes his hand, smiling to himself. “And you shouldn’t be worried about anything; we’re on our honeymoon.”

With a pleased little hum, Blaine drops three soft kisses on Kurt’s shoulder and yawns again, sleepy and sated.

The press of his chest against Kurt’s back makes Kurt’s stomach twist with warmth from the inside out; being naked and at ease together is new enough again, too, that he can’t help but notice how good it feels to be close to this man he loves so much. Kurt looks forward to being used to the closeness once more, as well. It feels so _incredible_ to know that it’s his forever. It makes him feel so calm in a world that’s been so much of a tempest.

“Then don’t think about them right now,” Blaine says, nuzzling the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck. “Cuddle with me instead before we have to get up for lunch.”

Kurt’s perfectly capable of doing both - thinking and cuddling - but his eyes are heavy-lidded, the rain is soothing, and they’ve nowhere they have to go. He has no reason to argue.

He could text Rachel later if he wants to - surely there will be time when Blaine’s in the shower or getting dressed before what will likely be a late lunch - but he knows he won’t.

Glee club is important, but this is more important. He gets one wedding, one honeymoon, one husband. He isn’t going to waste any of it.

Kurt inhales slowly, drawing in the scents of laundry detergent, hair gel, sweat, and _them_ and holding them in his nose for a long moment. He can feel them filling him up, patching cracks and binding the two of them together, bit by bit. It’s a reconnection, a reaffirmation, a silent reassurance of forgiveness and forever.

Then he sighs out and pulls Blaine more tightly against him, soaking up every delicious, steadying inch of skin against his. He tugs the duvet up over his shoulder and re-threads their fingers together as the rain patters against the window. He smiles into his pillow as Blaine curls snugly around him and tucks his foot between Kurt’s ankles.

“Okay,” Kurt murmurs with a yawn of his own, and he snuggles down further into his husband’s arms and closes his eyes once more, too happy to think about anything but where he is right now.

Glee club and the rest of his life will still be there for him after the honeymoon.

And even better, to Kurt’s deepest joy, so will Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am spoiler-free! Please don't spoil me for what's coming ahead this season. Thanks!


End file.
